1. Field of Invention.
This invention relates to certain novel 3-aryloxy and 3-arylthioazetidinecarboxamides, methods of treatment for anticonvulsant effect and epilepsy therewith and pharmaceutical compositions thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Certain mono-N-substituted azetidinecarboxamides are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,861 as having anticonvulsant activity and useful in treating epilepsy having the formula: ##STR2## wherein R is loweralkyl and R.sup.1 is hydrogen, aminocarbonyl or trifluoromethyl.
N-Unsubstituted-azetidinecarboxamides are disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,393 as having anticonvulsant activity and use in treating epilepsy having the formula: ##STR3## wherein R.sup.1 =H, F, loweralkyl, loweralkoxy, trifluoromethyl, acetyl or aminocarbonyl. U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,393 was derived from an earlier parent of U.S. application Ser. No. 409,476 filed on Aug. 19, 1982, now abandoned, which was the basis for European patent application Ser. No. 102-194-A which has since been published.
A U.S. application Ser. No. 706,632, filed on Feb. 28, 1985, now abandoned discloses a method of treating muscle tension and spasticity and anxiety with all of the prior art compounds mentioned above and the compounds disclosed in the present application.